


Take it Home

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: No. 1 is Written On It [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Oikawa does not appreciate Kageyama wearing his jersey when he looked so damn good in them.





	

He opened his eyes and smiled. The male next to him was still sound asleep looking very innocent, reminds him when the male was still in middle school and with wide eyes asked him to teach him to serve. He pushed himself up a bit to kiss the male’s cheeks lightly before putting on a shirt and left the room quietly.

Oikawa’s parents weren't home for the weekend which ended with him asking Kageyama to come and stay overnight at his place.

He started brewing himself some coffee, and took a few eggs and sausages out to start making breakfast. With skilled hands the scrambled eggs and hotdogs were done and he sat on one of the stools while sipping his hot coffee, waiting for Kageyama to wake up. He looked at his watch and sighed because it was 6:15, and if he remembers correctly, Karasuno’s practice starts at 7. Kageyama told him that he usually would arrive earlier than that, but after what they did last night, it made sense if his kouhai was exhausted and ended up sleeping through his alarm at 4 that morning.

He turned around when he heard the door creaked and he almost spit his coffee right there.

“What are you wearing?” Kageyama looked at himself and with a confused look he answered.

“Urm, your jersey?” The jersey fits perfectly on his body but hangs low almost reaching the bottom of his boxers and Oikawa’s throat went dry.

“I know  _what_  it is, Tobio-chan. I mean  _why_  are you wearing my jersey specifically?” The blue-eyed male took a seat next to him where his breakfast was already served on a plate and the milk carton was prepared for him to pour it himself, to which he does.

“Oikawa-san, thank you for the meal. And yeah, good morning to you too.” He started eating and kept ignoring Oikawa who he didn't notice was still gaping at him like an idiot. But he broke out of his trance when the younger male turned to look at him.

“Is it that big of a deal if I wear your jersey? If it is, relax, I’m going to leave soon anyway, and you don't have to worry about me stealing it. I won't.” He looked at Oikawa expectantly for a response. Oikawa closed their gap which surprised Kageyama but he kissed him back when he figured what the taller of the two were doing. They parted a second later and Oikawa took pleasure at the faint blush that was dusting on Kageyama’s cheeks and tip of his ears.

“You tastes like eggs.”

“You made me eggs, what do you expect?” Oikawa hummed back as he propped an elbow on the countertop and stared at his boyfriend.

“Oikawa-san, please stop and eat your breakfast already, or not I’m going to eat it myself.”

“Now, now Tobio-chan, I know breakfast is important but too heavy of a meal before practice is just inviting bad luck.” He sat upright back and started eating his food.

“Yosf-huld-kef it”

“What?” Kageyama looked at him with a confused face.

“I said, you should keep the jersey.”

“Why? I thought you don't like me wearing your stuff.” He almost choked at that.

“Never said that you brat. You just assumed I didn't like it.”

“So, you like it then?” Oikawa mentally rubbed his temple at how naive his kouhai slash boyfriend can get sometimes, but he loves the dork nevertheless. So, he faced Kageyama and smiled.

“Yes, Tobio-chan, I like it, a lot. Scratch that, I love it when you wear my clothes. So, do me a favor can you?” Kageyama nodded.

“Take the jersey home. That way you'll have something of me with you, and…”

A few seconds of silence, and Kageyama was still expecting for the older setter to continue but he didn't.

“And?”

“Wear it whenever you come visit me. How about it?”

“That's it?” Oikawa nodded while munching his food.

“Okay then.” They continued eating in silence but Kageyama finished up earlier in order to catch the bus to Karasuno if he wants to arrive on time.

“You got everything with you.” Kageyama nodded.

“Wallet?”

“Yes.”

“Keys?”

“Yes.”

“Phone?”

“Yes. Oikawa-san I have ev-

“Jersey?”

“Yes, gosh I’m gonna be late now. Bye.” He pulled Oikawa down to him and they shared a chaste kiss and the next thing Oikawa knew, the door clicked shut.

* * *

 

“So, why are we taking the club picture with our teal jerseys instead of white ones, Shittykawa?”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a plot but hope you enjoy reading them.
> 
> Comments and feedbacks are much appreciated.


End file.
